Information handling devices (“devices”), for example laptop computers, tablets, smart phones, e-readers, desktop computers, smart-televisions, etc., may be used to in connection with a voice input interface that converts voice input into machine text. Many different device applications (e.g., all those permitting text input) therefore may utilize voice input if a voice input interface is provided. Common examples include messaging applications (e.g., instant messaging applications, SMS-text messaging applications, email applications), word processing applications, Internet searching applications, navigation applications (either in-vehicle or provided in a handheld or other mobile format), etc. A device will run a voice input interface (speech-to-text or speech recognition engine) as a global service providing an input interface, e.g., similar to a keyboard or touch screen input interface, that may be utilized across applications. Certain applications (or groups thereof) may provide a voice input functionality independently or as an application sub-component or feature.
In any event, the voice input interface sometimes misinterprets the voice input, i.e., the wrong text is input for the corresponding voice input (e.g., command, message content, etc.). A user may manually change or correct the misinterpreted text, e.g., deleting it and re-inputting it. This requires selecting the invalid text and re-speaking or typing the correct text. A user may also select low-confidence text, e.g., words or phrases that the voice input interface indicates may be misinterpreted, and choose replacements from a drop-down list.